<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargirl and the King by parallel_crooked_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166404">Stargirl and the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines'>parallel_crooked_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fem David Bowie, Fem Freddie Mercury, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Jones and Freddie Mercury live a happily married life with their two daughters, 3 cats, and 2 greyhounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bowie/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargirl and the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is something I'm really excited for so I might update this a lot or not at all it depends lol. Chapter title is from the song "Star".</p><p>Lex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie Mercury and Dawn Jones lived a happy married life with their 3 cats, (Delilah, Romeo, and Ziggy), 2 greyhounds, (Star and Sonny), and their daughters Zowie and Cleo. </p><p>Zowie had been Dawn’s daughter from her ex husband Angelo. Angelo had been a terrible husband and a terrible father. Zowie was 14 years old and just like her mother. Talented, and constantly changing what she was into and what she dressed like.</p><p>Cleo was adopted from India, she was only 8 but still extremely mature. She wasn’t very good academically, but her sense of humor and the way she talked made her seem 10 years older than she was. She was a lot more like Freddie, in the sense that she was very shy and self conscious.</p><p>Both daughters loved their moms insanely, and everyone was happy.</p><p>Dawn had just gotten a call. She had to go on a work trip. She would be gone for a week. Freddie wouldn’t like this.</p><p>“Hey I have to tell you something,” Dawn said, calling Freddie into the living room from the kitchen.</p><p>Oh no. Freddie thought. That doesn’t sound good. </p><p>Freddie walked into the living room to stand a few feet across from Dawn, and crossed her arms.</p><p>“What’s up?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m going on a business trip next week, starting Monday,” Dawn said anxiously.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Freddie pouted. “When will you be back?” she asked.</p><p>“Next Sunday.”</p><p>Seven days. That’s a long time.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll send you letters and shit,” said Dawn. She sat down on the couch and patted to spot next to her with her long thin hands.</p><p>Freddie sighed and sat down very close to Dawn, who wrapped her arms around Freddie and kissed her on top of her head, breathing in the scent of the lavender shampoo that Freddie used for her thick black hair. </p><p>“It’ll be okay. I’ll be back before you know it,” Dawn said softly.</p><p>Freddie didn’t say anything. She just sat there. Dawn rarely ever had to be away on a business trip. She wasn’t used to this.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Freddie walked into Zowie and Cleo’s bedroom.</p><p>“Hey girls,” she said. “Your mom is gonna be away on a work trip starting tomorrow, she won’t be back for seven days. It’ll be just the three of us.”</p><p>“Okay,” said Zowie, clearly sad by the look on her face. She didn’t like being away from her mom. It provoked a lot of stress in her.</p><p>Cleo on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. “When she’s gone can we eat out? I want to get Thai food some time!” </p><p>Freddie giggled and Zowie smiled. “Aren’t you gonna miss you mom?” Freddie asked.</p><p>“Yes I will but I wanna get Thai food! Mom never lets us eat Thai food, she always wants something else,” Cleo said with a hint of annoyance, bouncing on her bed.</p><p>“Oh alright we can get Thai food one night but one night only. Eating out is expensive.” Freddie said, trying to sound skeptical, when in reality she was excited as well.</p><p> </p><p>By nine o’clock the next morning, everyone was awake and it was time for Dawn to leave.</p><p>Dawn kissed Cleo on the forehead, Zowie on the cheek, Freddie on the lips, and then set off.</p><p>Freddie knew that this wasn’t a big deal, but she felt that it was. She hadn’t been away from Dawn for this long in such a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>